Celestial Age
The Celestial Age was the age of the Eimares Celestials and their civilisation, at a time closer to the dawn of the universe. It occurred before the cycles of galactic empires that characterised later Galactic history. This is a list of known events in the Celestial Age. Creation * The Creators come into existence. * The universes are created, possibly by themselves and/or the Creators (as they learned more while developing new universes). Disturbed by the creation of those universes, new and terrible beings were stirred into existence from the outlying wastes of Chaos. * In one certain dimension, the Creators exist. While experimenting with their myriad products, they create the earliest Celestials from primordial stars, which were so volatile and unstable that they burst into sparks in a matter of moments. * The Creators develop more stable Celestials with independent minds, and sent them away to settle the then-empty universes and battle the twisted creatures of Chaos. In one of those universes, up to sixty-four countries were founded by those Celestial colonists. * Lifeforms develop in various planets throughout the universes: of those that did and survived, some took millions upon billions of years to evolve, while others only took thousands of years to do so. * The first humans (or humanoids) appear on Jerde; and then on Wosono, Gweudeton, and a handful of other planets. Many of them live as primitive hunters or farmers. * The box-like Suvokkon evolve from the black swamps of their homeworld. After thousands of years they develop spacefaring bio-technology to colonise and feed on the lifeforms of other planets under the rule of a splintering hive mind. Other species, like the vine-like Elkuvon and the Livurron, spread from their homeworlds in a similar manner. Early Eimāranda * Some Celestials encounter Jerde's galaxy, and establish their first colony on the forested planet of Sulara. That colony became an empire known as "Eimāranda". They build the city of Eirauno to the southwest of a gate where they ship supplies into their dimension. They also stumble upon a primitive race of grey-skinned humanoids nearby and teach them the Celestials' culture: those primitives later become the Anevondir. * The first Emperor of the Celestials, Adāraithu, dispatches white stallions and their tenders to oversee the northern and southern poles of almost every planet with sentient life. * On the reign of the 68th Emperor Glirathuvanas, the Celestials first encounter the parasitical Suvokkon aliens, and drive them into a corner of the galaxy. They set up guards around the Suvokkon domain to ensure they do not spread again. * The Celestials spread civilisation to various lifeforms on many planets, except for a handful of prohibited worlds such as Jerde and Nabena (which were "under the protection of the Higher Ones"). They either instruct them as teachers of advanced technologies, or manipulate the worlds they control for their destructive amusement. * The primitive, bulky humanoids of the planet Nabena suddenly gain intelligence and attain a high level of creativity after being exposed to the Font of Inspiration. Those humanoids (known as Aluwenumat, after Aluwenum Urim, the king who shared the Font of Inspiration with his people who worked as slaves to the Celestials) establish their capital city of Ānadețad, and from there they build a spacefaring civilisation within centuries. The Celestials leave Nabena, as its people have become intelligent enough to run their own civilisation. * A group of Celestials introduce technologies to the agricultural inhabitants of the planet Gweudeton, and help them building themselves into a mighty civilisation dedicated to protecting lesser peoples from malevolent Celestials and monsters. The tribal chief Naudaton becomes their first King, followed by Nauvaron (50 years later) and Nevaron (79 years later). * Another band of Celestials stumble upon a jungle planet inhabited by a species of parasitical vine fungus that walks around and melts its prey to devour its remains. They collect several vines and evolve them into humanoid creatures that instead bite and eat each other. Those Celestials hunt and kill them and the resulting humanoids for sport and drink a juice distilled from their remains, but in the process they poison themselves, mutating into plant-like monsters. The surviving savages, who call themselves the "Nagiruge", flee into the deeper jungles where they avoid the stars out of fear that the Celestials will torment them again. * The Gweudetonians instruct hundreds of primitive peoples, including the Nagiruge, in practicing the culture and arts of the Celestials to ensure that they receive the protection of the Eimāranda Empire's authority from the other Celestials' exploitation. * By now, Celestials who lived further away from the capital begun making up their own cultures and languages, and as much as seventy-two cultures coalesced throughout the Galaxy. * The capital of Eimāranda has been shifted to Wailara, and then to Hoilara. * The first Meeting of the Minds was held on Viturana, a lush planet orbiting a blazing blue star, where the most intelligent Celestials gathered to discuss about their ideas and research. It was to be held on every ten years on Viturana or some other suitable location, usually far away from any habitation where they can observe the pristine nebular space outside their station. The Two Eclipses Paravanda (estimated 800 years) - the First Eclipse * Eimāranda has been displaced and annexed into the kingdom of Paravanda, as the Sairandi Dynasty takes over its golden throne. * The capital has been shifted to Erpanda, and later to the desert planet of Serrand which the Celestials converted into a tropical world. * A warlord takes over the golden throne of Paravanda's eponymous capital city, and ushers in the Raitagari Dynasty. Saravanda (457 years) - the Second Eclipse * Paravanda and its Raitagari rulers were conquered by the kingdom of Sarabanda, established by the Sareban Dynasty. Intergalactic trade flourishes between the Celestial realms, as more Celestials establish colonies to mine resources and catch slaves for their experiments. * The Tosari Dynasty takes over the crystal throne. * The Great Decadance begins, fuelled by the Saravandan prosperity. The Celestials begin enslaving millions of lesser lifeforms to build massive cities and monuments, while exploiting the mutated portion of said beings' species with extraordinary abilities (from quick intelligence to pyrokinesis) for lethal experiments. Gweudeton and its hundreds of client worlds rally together and defend each other against the Saravandan fleets and any occasional intergalactic monster that lurks in deep space. * Taking advantage of the neglectful patrols around the Parasitical Quadrant of the Galaxy, the Suvokkon emerge and wreak havoc upon thousands of worlds. The Celestials respond to the cries of distress from countless sentient lifeforms and eliminate the Suvokkon, reducing many of the defeated parasites into materials to create weapons and machinery. They reoccupy the Suvokkon's domain and deploy more troops to prevent the Suvokkon from emerging from their homeworld again. * No Meetings of the Minds were permitted to be held during the span of the Suvokkon War, except for a few clandestine attempts secretly held by several draft-dodging scholars. * Nabena was heavily ruined by the Suvokkon, and though the Celestials saved the remaining Nabenans from being totally destroyed and devoured, they were too late. After they were given supplies to recover, the mournful Nabenans angrily protested the Celestials for their failure to save their planet. The Celestials' Emperor, Tharinara, ordered his forces to leave the Nabenans alone for a thousand years. * The Thanewira Dynasty, of Baritai descent, takes over the crystal throne as they considered Tharinara to be incompetent for his failure to stop the Suvokkons at an earlier time. They banished him into a rocky world orbiting the fiery blue sun known as "Eternity", where he sat alone in his prison. * After Charenzas was crowned as the first Thanewiran emperor, he ordered his forces not to intervene against hundreds of slave revolts that broke out after their planets were emptied of their Celestial masters. He ordered small teams to secretly observe the inhabitants' progress on the civilisations that they built on their own, and their usage of any remaining Celestial technology in a span of fifty years. * When their studies have ended, 456 planets have passed Charenzas' test, and only fifty of those successful worlds accepted his offer to rejoin the Saravanda domain as protectorates (known as the Emperor's Jewels or the Fifty Jewels). He ordered his armies to enslave all the other rebel planets' peoples, and reduce their population to only a tenth of their number, ruled over by peoples from the Fifty Jewels. * The Thanewiran Dynasty rules for 256 years until they were overthrown and expelled by the Raudaras Dynasty, who relocate the capital to the gate-world of Sulara. Later Eimāranda * The Raudaras Dynasty rules from its capital at Sulara, and launches spacecraft to explore more of the Galaxy. * 300 years after the Nabena Revolt (on the 44th year of Emperor Ondarandas), the Nabenans build spacecraft to colonise their star system under the leadership of King Gilaturi the Wise. They begin diplomatic relations with the Eimārandan Empire, and are spared from colonisation as long as their paid precious metals in tribute for every 50 years. * On his 78th year, Emperor Ondarandas grants King Gilaturi the status of being an honourary ally, so his civilisation becomes equal to those of the Fifty Jewels. When he shortly died of a disease that turned his body to coal and diamonds on a Sularan new moon, the Celestials discover that they are losing their immunity against the hazards of this universe. * The Celestials throughout the Galaxy mourn for their Emperor and the loss of their immunity for forty years, viewing it as a punishment from their creator-gods for their arrogance. No great monuments were permitted to be built, and no slave raids by the Celestials were permitted to be held, and any that managed to avoid the fleets and patrols were ruined in a series of orchestrated, mysterious events that usually ended with the slaves either escaping or killing their masters. * On the 20th year of mourning, King Gilaturi dies, and is succeeded by his eldest son Gilanterim. The forty-nine leaders of the Emperor's Jewels secretly meet to discuss a plan about seceding from the Celestials' empire, and invite Gilanterim to join them. When he asked about the fate of the fiftieth ruler, they answered that he was killed in a hunting accident, and his irresponsible nation was brought under the rule of another member as he married his daughter to a prince of that nation. Thus Gilanterim became the 50th member in that ruler's place. * The forty-year era of mourning ends, and the slave raids and monument construction commence again. After a hasty request by its emissaries, the Kingdom of Gweudeton was quickly included into the Emperor's Jewels as the 51st member before the first slave ship entered its star system, protecting it and its people from the dreaded slave raids. * The Nine Noble Houses of the Eimāranda Empire were established to produce elite armies to defend the Emperors as they become more paranoid. * 600 years after Gweudeton's entry into the Emperor's Jewels, and in the 167th year of the Emperor Auvandas, two philosophies began to become popular within the seemingly-peaceful Eimāranda realm: the Thamunzar (Path of Machines), which emphasised industry and strength; and the Hjokkunzar (Path of Six, or Ernæzar, the Path of Beauty), which focused on friendship and art. Those philosophies began to become so obsessive and contrasting, that they gradually tore the empire apart into two alliances. While the Emperor's Jewels wisely avoided both sides, three of them joined the Thamunzar, while three others converted to the Hjokkunzar, reducing the league to fifty-five steadfast member states. * For 70 years, the Thamunzar and Hjokkunzar began waging war against each other for galactic domination, triggered by Auvandas' support for the former and suppression of the latter (out of disgust for the latter's love of annoyingly affectionate behaviour). Interstellar space raged with skirmishes between the Thamunzars' mighty iron-like ships and the Hjokkunzar's great lanterns, while the lesser peoples saw skies blazing with fleeting stars and burning objects. Emperor Plagoressam * On the 69th year of the Celestial War, Plagoressam Mysilfas the pale Anevondir slave led an uprising against his Celestial masters at the age of 24. More people began joining Plagoressam's massacre using stolen Celestial weaponry, before they fled with him on a spaceship to an uninhabited jungle planet. * Plagoressam forms another league of his own with hundreds of rebellious planets, and his forces attack Sulara while its fleets and armies weaken from infighting. Plagoressam is crowned as Emperor in a ruined temple on his base-planet of Charintam, beginning the Mysilfas ("bright mirror") Dynasty. * The Anevondir return with a massive fleet, and bombard the Celestial capital city of Eirauno, before they slaughter any Celestials that they find. Many surviving Celestials flee into their portal back to their dimension. * Having taken over the entire planet of Sulara for themselves, the Anevondir rename their native homeworld "Aneuplak". They establish their capital on the ruins of Eirauno. * Emperor Plagoressam begins his purge of all Celestials in the Galaxy: any Celestial that is not to be killed is to have their organs harvested to create more chemicals for his empire's technology. * Plagoressam wages a war of attrition against the Nine Noble Houses, depleting the latter of their warriors. * He also launches campaigns to conquer the whole Galaxy for himself, either by forcing more civilised worlds to become his tributaries and vassals, or subjecting primitive peoples to be enslaved or even harvested as a show of his empire's power. The Celestial Age ends: whereas the Anevondir now inherit their former masters' burden of governing much of the Galaxy. Their Creators may occasionally intervene, mainly to prevent the destruction of Jerde and its universe. * The Anevondir capital has been moved to the planet Sujora. * Displeased by his aging and fearful of the day of his death, Emperor Plagoressam initiates a programme to create a chemical that prolongs his body's activeness. One chemical, created from the remains of a jellyfish that regenerates itself every 50 years, has been tested as a successful candidate, and after vats of the jellyfish ooze were produced and fed to the Emperor and many chosen individuals, that same jellyfish became the symbol of the Anevondir Empire. * In the 226th year of Emperor Plagoressam, one of his generals Mingoz declares a revolt, as he was not satisfied with his pay and bored with his lack of conquests. Minkumoz Mondoz gathers an army consisting of other disgrunted officers and many of the same scientists who developed various failed immortality methods, including one in which a primitive race's body is used to regenerate the patient's cells. That instead led to the creation of the Ente-rûri, ravenous robotic apes possessed by a cloud of viral cells having the primitive's consciousness. * After a long reign of conquest and subjugation, Emperor Plagoressam dies of a ruinous disease at the age of 228, that caused all the cells of his body to melt. His conquests come into a grinding halt, allowing various rebel groups to carve out their fiefdoms alongside the kingdoms of Gweudeton and Nabena. * The Anevondir capital has been moved to the planet Mojara. * Although Plagoressam's eldest son Pla Endrude is supposed to inherit his father's throne and jellyfish crown, his three brothers -- Go Entrumir, Ris Endris, and Sahm Entestamp -- fight him, tearing the Anevondir Empire into four dominions. * Without the Celestials to guard its frontiers, the galactic domains of the former Anevondir Empire is attacked by the Suvokkon and other monsters within ... and without. * Ris Endris takes over the capital city on Mojara, and has himself crowned as the Emperor-of-the-Four-Domains. * Emperor Ris Endris dispatches an army to attack Nabena and steal the Font of Inspiration, which they successfully do so. But as they keep using it, they go insane and destroy themselves. * The Aluwenumat Empire of Nabena wages war against the declining Anevondir Empire. * A Celestial, Bāriwas, was stranded on a volcanic island on southern Jerde. See also * Uorimon Faire * Sixteen Dancers Category:Second Age Category:Timeline Category:Lists